behindfandomcom-20200216-history
Dirty's Deep
Introduction Dirty's Deep is a mysterious and dangerous location which is revealed in the work of Oliver Realmwell's account, The Ruminations of a Wandering Soul. It is said to be a dry house which, while it at first appears to be ordinary, holds a twist. The house's basement descends hundreds, perhaps thousands of stories into the earth with little structural damage from shifting tectonic plates. It is this location which has claimed the lives of many-an-explorer. A closely-linked case to Dirty's Deep has been cited since its discovery as the Sterile Shallows. Oliver Realmwell Early Life Oliver Realmwell was born in England in October of 1647. His parents were aristocrats, both of whom had maneuvered their fortunes in such a clever way as to be unscathed by the war – in fact, their fortune grew during the English Civil War, a fact which, to this day, haunts some historians. He was raised to be the sole heir of many fortunes. His parents each had several siblings, each of whom held a sizable estate. In a scheme to preserve wealth, the tight-knit family made a plan. They each would be childless, save for the most wealthy: Oliver's parents, who shall be nameless. Each of these families planned to funnel their wealth, through inheritances, into Oliver Realmwell's hands. In exchange for their posthumous donations to the family name, each of them was entitled an aspect of his education. His mother had two brothers and a sister; the sister was unable to participate due to her husband's disapproval of the plan, though she later gave birth to Oliver's cousin, Luke Realmwell. Her three brothers, Jeremiah, Robert and Benjamin, were given one sect of his education each, while Oliver's father's brothers, of which there were three, were allowed the same amount of control. Of these five influences, they had chosen French, Latin, Finance, Athletics and Astronomy. His mother chose for him to be trained as a soldier, but his father's choice was the most prominent. His father chose to train him as a sailor – though his sailing would be unique in its intent and manner. He would be trained to sail solo – in a boat designed for three, his father taught him to sail as though he were fifteen. It was with these effects that Oliver grew. Early Achievements Oliver entered, with his father as sponsor, into many sailing competitions, all of which he won handily. From the age of nine, he was considered one of the best solo yachtsmen in the world. He, at the age of thirteen, sailed from Glasgow to Dublin in just four hours. This was a monstrous achievement for his age, of course, yet his father never let his name grow out of his wits. He always tempered his young son with humility. Transition From One Life to Another As Oliver grew, his ambitions did so with him. As his elders passed away above him, his fortunes exploded. Gaining almost a half a million pounds in under ten years, he was the richest twenty-two year old in England in 1669. Due to events in his personal life, perhaps consisting of his ex-wife Elizabeth Realmwell, he left the country. Sailing across the sea on his craft, the Calamity, he arrived at Boston, Massachusetts at twenty-five years old. Here, he found a city unlike any he'd seen before. With a culture opposed to his own, and a nation opposed to his, he fled the city after creating a small foundation in Boston. He named this foundation the Realmwell Foundation. Here, they investigate the unexplained - a particular fascination of Realmwell's. He traversed the fresh-faced american colonies for what he thought were surefire opportunities for researching the unnatural in its true nature. It was then that he wrote his book: The Ruminations of a wandering Soul. Finding Dirty's Deep Oliver Realmwell's book, the Ruminations of a Wandering Soul, is kept at the Realmwell Foundation under the tightest of security. "Deep in the bayous of the south of this country, where many fear to tread, the ground is but soft peat. It snuggles beneath your feet and slips away from any grasp. But if you traverse this land long enough, there you will find a brown-green stagnant lake. Lukewarm fumes rise from the bubbling waters. No boat will float here, yet the waters are only three knees deep. Wading through these waters, you will find that there is no end. It is a pool of bubbling water smelling of stagnancy and rot and there is no end. As night falls, the stars will one by one twinkle away as the bog seems to thicken. But as all hope of direction fades and days pass in their dozens, you will find a home. It will be nothing of note, save for that you have seen no such matter of civilization in more than a month. Half sunken into the bog and dilapidated beyond any hope of repair, you will enter this home. You will scour its every crevice and find dry dusty wood in a humid bog of filth. Through this home you will search, through its three stories, until you find at last a door with paint that glistens with some moisture. Open this door and behind it you will find Dirty's Deep. A series of ladders, stairs, chutes and ramping slopes, on each of these sets of declining stairs, you will hear extra footsteps. Betwixt each step of yours, there will be one of his. In this manner you will be lost in an ever-declining series of stories to this massive house." -- Oliver Realmwell in his account ''The Ruminations of a Wandering Soul, ''published before his disappearance due to his suffering of Acemodonian Dissent. Description In his record of his explorations, ''the Ruminations of a Wandering Soul, ''he details his expedition into the bogs surrounding the house and the dangerous series of floors beneath Dirty's Deep. His main description follows: "What follows the seeping waters outside is the picture of age, as it pertains to basic southern architecture. It was a house, between two and five stories, if memory serves, made of what may have once been white painted wood. In slender panels, they covered the giant house. Within, the house was a mess of hallways, slicing every which-way and curving as the neared the edge of the house. In the many stories of the house, I never saw a door until I was ready to leave... As I made my way toward the exit of the structure, I passed a painted white door. Realizing the novelty of the discovery, I examined this object with some rigor. The paint, was somewhat more wet than ever the house had been. Despite it resting within a moist region of the continent, this house and all its surfaces laid quite dry to the touch. Save, of course, for this door." The alternative source for Dirty's Deep is Insanity's Plea, by Jules Klein, published in 2015 which is held at the Klein Institute of the Unknown.